


Love Is a Strong Word (But I'll Say It Anyways)

by fandom_obsessions



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Angst, Fighting, Fingering, M/M, Making Up, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, it gets kinky, jim he's fed up with oswald, oswald doesn't give a shit, their pointless fighting is silly man drama really, there's still sex, these two need to get over themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_obsessions/pseuds/fandom_obsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The black umbrella belonging to Oswald Cobblepot ungracefully dragged its tip across the hard cement ground, but today it was not in the hands of its owner. Instead, walking down a few unusually quiet streets of the dark city of Gotham, was Jim Gordon, forgetting to even bother to not let the umbrella drag across the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is a Strong Word (But I'll Say It Anyways)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My equally trashy friend Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+equally+trashy+friend+Emily).



> I'm such trash. Good thing my writing is better than me (I hope) I cut the first chapter a little short because I wanted to put the smut into the second chapter. Hopefully this might go on a little loner with a cute little plot.

The black umbrella belonging to Oswald Cobblepot ungracefully dragged its tip across the hard cement ground, but today it was not in the hands of its owner. Instead, walking down a few unusually quiet streets of the dark city of Gotham, was Jim Gordon, forgetting to even bother to not let the umbrella drag across the ground. The soft sounds of the metal tip dragging across the ground followed the detective as he made his way down to Oswald’s, not happily though. The crime man had stayed with Jim just the other night and it had not ended well. Sure, Jim cared enough about Oswald to be in a relationship with him but had truly gotten fed up with The Penguin’s bullshit. 

“You owe me a favor, Jim.”

Jim didn’t want to hear another shitty word about those favors because he was quite sure he had met the standards, especially when the two of them were now in a relationship. Maybe not anymore. After the horrid yelling, Oswald had managed to forget his umbrella. But Jim couldn’t help but think that he did it on purpose. It was pouring out that night, but then again he was probably too angry to care. 

Jim ushered himself down the streets just as it started to rain. Deep blue eyes fell over the black umbrella more than once but calloused hands did not open it. He wasn’t too sure why he didn’t use at, seeing as it would probably do him better than worse but he didn’t. The stubborn man made his way to the manor of the even more so stubborn man. 

The now damp detective was less than a block away from his destination when he stopped. The rain didn’t though, it began to get heavier until it was a harsh, even downpour. Jim didn’t pay any attention to the rain though. He was far too busy thinking about what he was about to do. Maybe he shouldn’t even return the umbrella, see if Oswald cared enough to retrieve it himself. Then again Jim wasn’t sure he even wanted Oswald showing up at his place again. Turning on his heel to turn home, the detective dubbed this a pointless walk in the damned rain, still refusing to use the umbrella though. It just wasn’t a very good idea. 

Little to Jim’s knowledge, Oswald had similar plans to those of Jim’s. The man had taken it upon himself to go walk to Jim’s and retrieve his umbrella. He wished the transaction could be wordless, not that he didn’t have anything to say but he feared what Jim might say to him at this point. Get your treasured umbrella and leave. He had to repeat to himself a few times as he walked down the long sidewalks. It was started to rain a little, ironic, just as he was a couple blocks from Jim’s. Oswald didn’t want to hurry but he didn’t want to get his suit wet even more so, so he hurried his slightly disabled body to the apartment complex. It wouldn’t be something of his first choice, if he had any say. It was pretty close to being run down but Jim seemed just fine living in such a place. 

Oswald hurried into that building that wasn’t too much warmer than the streets he’d just walked off of. Of course Jim had to live three stories up. Oswald Cobblepot had such a lovely time going up the stairs. Actually he loudly swore to the stairs a few times and threatened them more than once. The stairs were steep and had horrid ledges on them and Oswald wasn’t quite sure how Jim could live like this. The elevator was out of order. Again. Making up those dreaded stairs without getting too terribly damaged, Oswald hurried off to Jim’s door, having to hesitate before firmly knocking on the door twice. His heart was beating quickly but soon fell when there was no answer at the door. Was Jim ignoring him? Did Jim know it was him? Oswald knocked on the door twice more and waited once again. When there was no answer, Oswald debated picking the lock and breaking in but instead, gave up and left. Oswald did groan when he realized he had to go down the damned stairs now. 

Somehow making it down the stairs and out the building without blowing a fuse, Oswald realized it was full on pouring like shit outside. He was about to reach in his pocket and grab his phone when the lobby door opened up and quite the soaking surprise walked right in. Jim Gordon was standing there, soaked from head to toe in the cold rainwater. Holding Oswald’s Umbrella. Cocking an eyebrow, Oswald stared at Jim, “Why didn’t you use the-“

But of course he was cut off by the grumpy and cold and wet Jim, “What are you doing here?”  
Seemed to be more of a feral animal growling than a grown man asking a question. 

Oswald huffed purely in frustration and his arms tightened by his sides. He started to looked all puffed up like an angry little bird. "I was coming to get my umbrella." 

His words were more sour and bitter but not quite as angry as Jim's. Just three days ago they'd be cuddling and kissing on the couch and now they were reduced to this and Oswald was almost ashamed to admit it. 

"Fine." One simple and angry word from Gordon as he held the umbrella out, impatiently waiting be for it to be taken by it's owner.  
Oswald didn't take the umbrella from the end Jim had gestured out but instead he dared take a few steps foreword and grabbed Jim's hand that was on the umbrella. "Thank you." The words were almost whispers but also sharp as the shorter of the two withdrew his hand and took the umbrella from Jim, who now tried to mask his light surprise with anger. 

Quickly turning on one heal, Oswald made a break for the exit, feeling better walking with the umbrella for leverage. His fingers were just touching the cold metal bar of the door to leave when he was stopped. By Jim nonetheless. "Oswald, wait."

"Jim, I hope you're not going to bother me with more of your yelling and hurtful words because if you are I'll be going." The words were quicker and sharper than Oswald meant but Jim lashed out at him the other night and it stung badly. Yes he regretted his own words now but Jim was being a big angry baby if you asked him. 

An angry huff left the detective as his eyes made contact with Oswald's, "Just shut up. Okay? All I want is for you to stop being-"

"You want me to stop being 'me'. Isn't that right? You don't know whether you feel positive or negative about me. You tell yourself you love me and you can deal with it but the second I say something that reminds you of who I am you can't handle it. Right Jim? I'm right aren't I?"

Jim was furious. Jim was livid. He wanted to yell at Oswald, he wanted to tell and he wanted conflict and he wanted everything to feel the red rage he was feeling. But he couldn't. Not a single word was left in the detective. 

Oswald sniffled a little because his face was currently red with anger and his eyes were filling with tears mixed with sadness and rage.  
"That's what I thought. Goodbye, Jim-" Though this time, Oswald had been cut off.

"You're right."

"I what?"

"Oswald you're right. And now what? If that's how I feel? Now what." 

"Now." Oswald was still filled filled with anger but he was also filled with need. He had, somehow in no time, went from the door to Jim, where he planted his lips on the detective's. How Jim felt, it didn't seem to effect Oswald that badly. If this was the best he was going to get, he would take it. Oswald also hadn't realized how badly he had missed those lips. He was also very glad when Jim relaxed and kissed him back. That didn't last very long though. The crime boss was lightly pushed back and about to ask why before Jim spoke, "My lobby isn't the place for this." Suggesting they go up to Jim's apartment gave Oswald joy that things were all being patched together already but the only problem was that he would have to go up the stairs again. 

After having made it upstairs, the pair hurried to off to Jim's sad excuse for an apartment. Anger was filled between them and the anger would be whisked away like nothing. Was this all this was? A pointless argument? Needless drama? Perhaps. But Oswald didn't give a flying fuck about that.  
"We will talk about this." Jim hugged as he unlocked the door, peering at Oswald out the corner of his eyes, blue piercing blue.  
Oswald reply was simple and slick, "If that's what you want to call it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a prompt I wrote for myself. I needed Jim and Ozzie fighting and having angry sex and then the stuff that follows that you don't know yet.  
> And unlike Oswald; you can give a flying fuck here:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uoqE_zKxQe8


End file.
